


Well, Here We Are

by Joy_Stick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Throws this into the void, Yuuri and Phichit are dancers, for my sweet gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Stick/pseuds/Joy_Stick
Summary: Yuuri has a crush on Viktor. Viktor has a crush on Yuuri. Neither of them quite know how to act on their feelings.College AUA short One Shot written as a gift <3





	

Yuuri bit into his lip, watching as the tall silver haired man from his dance theory lecture grabbed his coffee from the barista and exited the shop, followed closely by a smaller blonde companion who seemed to be practically dragging him away. Across from him, Yuuri’s best friend Phichit rolled his eyes, placing his phone down on the table in front of them and snapping his fingers.

“Earth to Yuuri! What're you even looking at man?” The man in question turned bright pink, bringing his attention back to his friend who was now leaning back to get a look at what had caught the Japanese man’s attention, catching a glimpse of their fellow student as the door to the store closed behind him.

“It's nothing, I was just distracted!” Yuuri sputtered motioning quickly for Phichit to turn back around. The Thai student raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing out across his lips.

“Were you staring at Viktor?” He asked simply, knowing for a fact that was who he had been enthralled by. He’d often caught his friend’s eyes wandering to where the Russian sat in front of them in class, not thinking to say anything until now.

“What? No! I wasn't!” Yuuri protested, leaning forward slightly, panic written in his eyes.

“... I didn't know his name was Viktor…” He continued after a moment, when his friend gave him an unbelieving look. Phichit laughed.

“Yeah man! Viktor Nikiforov, he's a transfer student from Russia, he came here with his brother and coach.”

“Wait, his coach? Coach for what?” Yuuri cocked his head, a small frown creasing his forehead as Phichit nodded with a soft hum and picked up his phone again, scrolling through something before turning the screen to face his friend. Yuuri found himself staring at the social media profile of the so called Viktor, a picture of the silver haired man standing with the same short blonde he'd been with earlier, and a older man who looked like he’d never heard of what a ‘smile’ was in his life. Viktor and the blonde boy both wore jackets with ‘Russia’ written across them in various official looking ways and Yuuri looked back up at his friend questioningly.

“They’re figure skaters!” He said simply with a laugh and Yuuri could only nod, his mind wandering back to the lithe form of the taller man, imagining how he’d look whizzing around the ice.

“No wonder he’s in our dance theory lecture…” Yuuri said more to himself than to Phichit but the other man nodded anyway.

“If you like him so much, you should ask him out!” The Japanese student almost spat out his drink, lowering the cup as soon as it was raised to his lips.

“What?! I don’t- It’s not like that Phichit!” He squawked, eyes wide and face even redder than before. The Thai boy shrugged, going back to his phone.

“Ah-huh.”

“Really! It isn’t!”

“Okay…”

“Phichit what should I doooo…!” Yuuri relented after a few seconds, leaning forward so his head was rested on the table in front of him in a manner that clearly read ‘I give up.’ Phichit patted him on the head comfortingly without looking up from his instagram feed.

“Well first of all, I’d say make contact… But we both know you’re not going to do that, so the second best option we have laid before us is to to get his phone number from the student profiles the Uni set up, and pretend to have texted him instead of someone else!” He said all of this in one breath as if it were common knowledge. Yuuri lifted his head up enough to stare at his friend like he’d grown another head.

“That’s even worse than actually talking to him! What if he thinks it really is just a wrong number and doesn’t reply or-”

“Then talk to him in real life Yuuri!” The darker skinned man looked over his phone at his friend with a deadpanned look, eyebrow raised. Yuuri lowered his head muffling a groan.

“I think I’d rather just pine away until we both die of old age…”

Phichit rolled his eyes.

 

\---

 

Just before 2pm Phichit had to leave to get to his next class and Yuuri was left to his own devices, wondering if he had the courage to fake text Viktor or not. He’d decided that simply looking up the other man’s information wouldn’t be so bad, after all they were in the same class, what if Yuuri ever need it for anything? Making his way through the cold to the library, the dance student found that lots of people had escaped the weather to the numerous study rooms and tables scattered about the large building. Finding a computer that was isolated was a challenge but eventually a very tired looking student abdicated his spot at the desk in the corner, and Yuuri quickly replaced him, looking about suspiciously before he logged on. This section was mostly free of students, but there were a few sat at computers nearby, and some just milling about the shelves. A soft chime alerted him that the computer had logged on successfully and Yuuri wasted no time opening the University’s home page, clicking on the student portal that took him to a failed social media like page. He remembered how when he had first signed up for classes, they had made each student create a profile, so that in the case of needing to contact other students or teachers, they’d be easily able to. You could choose how much information you put up, most just had their name, major and email, but Yuuri hoped to god Viktor had put more than that as some were prone to do. He hesitated as he clicked the search button, biting into his lip softly, hyper aware of the people around as a few more students joined the tables behind him. Slowly he began typing.

 

V - I - C - T - O - R -

 

Wait, what was his last name?  Yuuri blanched, mind fumbling for what Phichit had said earlier.

Nickyov? Nickorov? Nikerov? Without thinking he typed in the later and pressed enter.

Unsurprisingly the search came up empty and he barely contained the groan that was sitting in his throat. This was a bad idea, a very bad, wrong, ba-

“Are you searching for me? That’s not how you spell my name!” Yuuri paled, time almost moving slower as the light sound of a Russian accent came from behind him. Slowly turning, the Japanese student found himself looking up into the smiling face of Viktor himself. The silver haired man had one hand on the pulled out chair that belonged to the desk directly behind Yuuri, and it looked as if he’d just happened to see his search by accident.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I was just-”

“Searching for me, yes?” Yuuri wasn’t sure why he felt so guilty, probably because he wasn’t used to sneaky behaviour, but Viktor’s tone wasn’t accusatory or angry, simply stating the facts. Yuuri nodded, his face bright red and he wished the ground would hurry up and swallow him. Viktor only grinned a bit wider, placing his books down on the desk and leaned forward, way into Yuuri’s personal space and put his fingers to the keyboard, correcting the other man’s butchering of his name.

“There you go!” He said brightly moving back into a standing position. Yuuri almost felt like he was going to explode, his heart pounding in his ears.

“…Thanks…” He said softly, about to apologise again but then the Russian man laughed, a sound so angelic Yuuri could have sworn it was the second coming of christ.

“But now that you have me here, we may as well just talk!” Viktor said this as he sat down at his desk, turning slightly to face the man sat behind him.

“We are in Dance Theory together, da? Is it school work?” Yuuri’s throat was dry and when he tried to speak he only managed to shake his head, making the other man cock his.

“Oh something else then?”

“Wait what?”

“Maybe you were going to ask me out on a date!” The Japanese man spluttered, choking on nothing as he half stood collecting his things, bowing his head in apology.

“No! I’m sorry! I was just being nosy and my friend, he put me up to i-”

“Aw, so you won’t go out with me?” The question made Yuuri shut up, his brain numb and all he could do was stare at the pouting Russian, unsure if he was being serious or not.

“Wha- I- Are you being serious?” Was all he managed to get out. He blinked a few times, almost totally convinced this was a cruel set up, but the silver haired man only nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, why not? You went to all the trouble to look up my information. And you’re cute!” The other man blushed deeply at the compliment, nervously scratching the back of his head as he shouldered his bag and muttered a quiet ‘thanks’.

“What about tonight? I know a great tapas place close to the university!” Yuuri was back to nodding dumbly, internally screaming as Viktor quickly wrote down him number on a piece of paper from his book and ripped it out, handing it to the dark haired man who took it almost mechanically. He smiled, waiting for Yuuri to respond but his neck snapped around at the calling of his name, followed by some other russian. Both men turned to see the smaller blonde from earlier, sitting across from Viktor at the desks and staring, mouth agape, and looking suspiciously like he was about to have an aneurysm.

“Are you kidding me  _ mudak _ ?” He’d obviously been forced to witness the whole conversation and was not happy about it.

“You said you were going to help me with my english exam, not hit on some guy in the library!” Yuuri began apologising immediately, though not quite sure why, but Viktor simply smiled sheepishly, raising his hands in surrender.

“Oh! Sorry Yuri! I forgot you were here!” Yuuri almost thought he’d been talking to him before the blonde slammed his hands down on the table.

“What?!”

“I was distracted by, ah…?”

“Yuuri…”

“Wait your name is Yuri too? No way what a coincidence!” The Russian grinned happily, looking between the two men, the blonde across from him practically steaming out of the ears.

“I shoud… I should go…” Yuuri stammered, eyes flicking back to Viktor who looked up at him.

“Okay! Text me about tonight, Yuuri! It would be nice to see you again!” The dark haired man blinked rapidly at him before forcing himself to move, practically speed walking away from the Russian before he had the chance to change his mind. He held the phone number Viktor had given him tightly in his hand, looking down at it periodically as he made his way home as if it were going to magically disappear any second. The moment he unlocked his shared dorm, Yuuri slammed the door behind him, dropped his bag at his feet and yelled into the apartment.

“He asked me out on a  _ date _ !”

 

\---

 

It had taken Phichit all but three seconds to respond, the bathroom door being kicked open and the other man emerging from the shower in nothing but a towel, soap suds dripping off of him as he rushed at Yuuri, a million questions leaving his mouth.

After they had determined that yes, it was actually a date, the Thai boy had insisted Yuuri text Viktor immediately.

“What do I say?!”

“Just be cool, say that you want to meet him tonight, but don’t know the name of the place! That gives you a jumping point!” Phichit had responded quickly, knowing his friend, while charming, was incredibly shy and would need all the help he could get until he felt comfortable around his crush. Yuuri nodded, his brow creasing as if to say ‘of course’ and he leant over his phone, tapping, deleting and then retyping his message over and over until finally he spun the screen around showing what he’d written.

 

_ ‘Hi Viktor, I don’t know the name of the place you wanted to meet…’ _

 

Phichit shook his head a little.

“Add something before that about how it was nice meeting him today, or how you’re keen to see him tonight!” He critiqued, having done this same sequence of events many times in his own dating endeavors. Yuuri went back to his screen, typing something else before spinning it around again.

 

_ ‘Hi Viktor, can’t wait to see you tonight, what was the name of the restaurant and what time would you like to meet?’ _

 

“Much better! Send that!” Phichit nodded encouragingly and yuuri sucked in a break before hitting send, quickly placing his phone face down on the table as if that would make him forget about what he’d just done.

“Relax Yuuri, he asked  _ you _ out remember? He’s obviously interested!” Just as the Thai man said this Yuuri’s phone beeped out a tune, its owner grabbing it so fast Phichit wasn’t sure he’d even seen him move.

“He says: ‘ _ Hi Yuuri, the restaurant is called Jaun’s. It’s just off High street on Main. Why don’t we meet around 7?’ _ ” He looked up at his friend, timid excitement written all over his face. He quickly replied with his affirmation of the plans. Phichit hummed under his breath, pushing off from where he stood at their small kitchen counter.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to wear?” The question dawned on the Japanese man and he thought about what was in his wardrobe appropriate for a date.

“I have pants and a suit jacket?” He tested to which Phichit shook his head.

“Mhmm, I’m thinking something more casual, but still warm. Come on I probably have something you can borrow! I’m so excited!”

 

\---

 

At exactly 7pm on the dot, Yuuri walked inside the restaurant. It was actually more of a bar, but with lots of sitting areas all around instead of only a few. It was a modern place, coloured with red, black and gold and had soft fairy lights hanging all over the roof giving off warm lighting, other than them though, there weren’t many overhead lights. It was pretty romantic, Yuuri couldn’t help but notice as movement in his peripheral caught his attention.

“Yuuri! Over here!” Viktor was waving his hand, having just stood up from a table that sat two over in the corner. Quickly, Yuuri made his way over, smiling a little as Viktor sat down. He was glad the other man didn't try and hug him straight away, simply watching as Yuuri removed his (Phichit’s) coat and hung it on the back of his chair.

“I’m so glad you decided to come out! I almost thought you weren’t going to text me!” Viktor said once Yuuri was settled and the shorter man laughed awkwardly.

“I was just, uh, surprised you wanted to go out with me…” He explained, hoping that his behaviour hadn’t come across as rude. Viktor cocked his head to the side adorably.

“Oh?” He asked, pouring both himself and his date a glass of water.

“Well no need to dwell on that now. Here we are!”

“Here we are…” Yuuri repeated, taking a sip of the offered water as the other man began explaining how the ordering system worked. Once they’d both decided what they were eating (they went with sharing a few small dishes that they were both familiar with), Viktor went up to the bar, ordering and paying, much to Yuuri’s protest.

“i ‘m sorry, I could have paid half!” He’d said upon the silver haired man’s return to the table to which he received a wave of the hand.

“Of course not! I invited you out, no? I will pay!” He’d sunk back into his seat after that, feel very grateful that Viktor happened to be such a nice guy.

 

“So tell me Yuuri, what do you study besides Dance Theory?” The question came halfway through their night, just as the food had arrived and just as Yuuri was starting to feel more comfortable with his slightly boisterous companion.

“Oh well, I study dance, so the theory is just one of my classes… My friend Phichit and I compete so we both got scholarships here in detroit.”

“You compete?! How cool! What kind of dance?!”

“Oh, uh well I compete in ballroom and contemporary ballet. Phichit does both of those plus Jazz.” Viktor’s eyes were wide and he was leaning slightly forward across the table, his hands cupped under his chin as he listened to him speak. Yuuri was, of course, downplaying his accomplishments, both he and Phichit were top of their categories, often seeing each other on the podiums.

“How about you… Do you compete?” They had spoken earlier about Viktor skating and Yuuri already knew from the fact he had a coach that he was competitive, but he didn't want to come across like he’d stalked the other man. Viktor leaned back in his seat, a little twinkle in his eye as he looked off to the side.

“Da, my brother and I both compete. It is also why we are here. The school offered me a scholarship, like yours I assume.” Yuuri listened intently, Viktor’s voice was almost hypnotic to him, the way he phrased his sentences and said particular words was like music to his ears. He found himself staring as he realised Viktor had finished speaking.

“Oh! Yeah probably!” Their conversation trailed off from there as they finished up the dishes they’d ordered and Viktor sat back in his seat again, a puzzled look set on his face as he looked at his date.

“What…?” Yuuri asked after a moment and the Russian seemed to shake his head.

“You don’t remember me do you?” He asked softly, making Yuuri frown.

“Of course I do, we have danc-”

“Not from class, I mean from the party.” Yuuri squinted at the other man, unsure of what he was talking about. The only party he’d been to was months ago at the end of last semester. Phichit had pressured him into going and Yuuri had drank so much he’d blacked out. It was a first and last. But Viktor hadn’t been there, Yuuri would have remembered if Viktor was there.

“The party Chris hosted after last semester's finals!” The Russian said, and Yuuri felt his blood run slightly cold. Chris’s party was the only party he’d been to, and obviously from the sounds of it, Viktor  _ had _ been there.

“Oh my god… What happened? What did I do?” He sunk lowered in his chair, head going into his hands when Viktor laughed softly.

“Oh nothing! It was nothing!” He said waving a hand, and Yuuri looked at him from between his fingers.

“Really?”

“Well, you did take all your clothes off and pole danced with Chris…” Yuuri gaped, hands falling from his face, trying to see if Viktor was lying. The only problem was that Yuuri actually did know how to pole dance, but only those in his class, or anyone who’d seen him do it would know. He groaned, covering his face again.

“And then you came to dance with me for a while before asking me to go out with you!”

“I what?!” Yuuri was mortified, all this time he thought he’d only passed out, but instead the truth was far, far worse.

“Da! It’s true! I told you to ask me again when you were sober, but then you never spoke to me again!”

“Oh my god… Viktor, I’m so sorry!” His face was bright red when he finally tore his hands away, only for them to be caught by his date, who held them softly across the table.

“It’s okay! I have something embarrassing to admit too…” Yuuri frowned as Viktor sighed over dramatically.

“I followed you around all day today until I found an excuse to talk to you.” Yuuri wasn’t sure if he’d heard correctly, but Viktor’s thumb gently tracing across the back of his hand was really distracting.

“... I have not known how to say hello for months, you did not seem to remember me… I almost said hello at the coffee shop but Yuri dragged me out. When I saw you searching my name in the library i thought ‘This is it! Say hello! Ask him out!’” Yuuri blinked at the emotion in Viktor’s voice, unbelieving that the man he’d had a crush on since he’d joined the class, had been crushing on him back. He smiled softly, timidly, receiving one in return as the silver haired man flipped their hands over so they were holding them properly.

“Well, here we are.” Yuuri said.

“Da… Here we are.” Viktor replied.

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws this on the victuuri fic pile* accept this offering to the anime gods!
> 
> Written for Victuurificrecs/Qveerholmes on tumblr! A true national treasure (to whatever country she's from) and someone who i adore/whose blogs I adore <3 Please go check her out!! yOU WON'T REGRET IT! <3


End file.
